Hoteles Disney
thumb|296px LOS HUÉSPEDES DE HOTELES PERTENECIENTES A WALT DISNEY WORLD RESORT CUENTAN CON VENTAJAS IMPORTANTES PARA DISFRUTAR MÁGICAMENTE SU ESTADÍA. LOS MAYORES BENEFICIOS PERMITEN DISFRUTAR MÁS Y MEJOR LOS PARQUES, ACCEDER A TRANSPORTES GRATUITOS, RESERVAS DE RESTAURANTES Y TRASLADOS DESDE Y HACIA EL AEROPUERTO DE ORLANDO ENTRE OTRAS. NO NOS CANSAMOS DE REPETIR QUE LA MAYOR VENTAJA DE TODAS ES EL MEDIOAMBIENTE MÁGICO QUE DISNEY SUPO CREAR Y CUYA FÓRMULA ES INACCESIBLE PARA SUS COMPETIDORES. EN ESTA SECCIÓN SE EXPLICAN TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LOS BENEFICIOS DE HOSPEDARSE ADENTRO. VENTAJAS. La ventaja principal de hospedarse dentro de Disney es sentir en el cuerpo 24 horas al día de magia. Pero además hay otros beneficios que Mickey Mouse nos regala cuando decidimos ser sus huéspedes: Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_2ec4f2d8fd0fa07672f6e8c17e14c3de76658141.jpeg Extra Magic Hours (EMH): Los parques tienen horario de apertura (generalmente 8am o 9am según la temporada) y hora de cierre (entre las 7pm y las 11pm según la temporada y día de la semana), cada día uno de los cuatro parques temáticos habilita a quienes se hospedan en un hotel de Walt Disney World Resort a ingresar una hora antes de la apertura (Morning Extra Magic Hours) o a quedarse hasta tres horas después (Evening Extra Magic Hours). Disney publica sus horarios con 6 meses de anticipación detallando también en qué parque se habilitan las EMH y si son matutinas o nocturnas. En nuestro Calendario Mágico pueden ver los horarios y Extra Magic Hours del período de sus vacaciones. Nuestra tarjeta de hotel, llamada llave al mundo de Disney (Key to the World card) nos permitirá acreditar ante los miembros del staff Disney (Cast Members) que estamos en un hotel Disney y acceder a las atracciones luego del cierre del parque o ingresar al mismo más temprano según el caso. Magical Express: Disney brinda transporte de cortesía (gratis) desde el aeropuerto de Orlando hasta el hotel del Resort donde se ubicarán sus huéspedes. Es un servicio muy bien organizado y sencillo de utilizar que ahorra unos buenos dólares en taxi a nuestro arribo y partida. Esta ventaja será relevante solamente si el hotel elegido afuera no cuenta con un servicio similar. Para ver un listado de hoteles fuera de Disney con transporte de cortesía desde y hacia el aeropuerto de Orlando, thumb|400px Estacionamiento gratuito: Al hacer el check in en su resort de WDW, el Viajero Mágico recibirá un papel impreso para colocar en sobre la luneta del parabrisa delantero del automóvil, allí consta que el auto pertenece a un huésped Disney y cuál es su estadía en el Resort. Esa constancia nos permitirá estacionar gratuitamente en nuestro hotel, en otros hoteles al concurrir a sus restaurantes y en todos los estacionamientos de los parques. El ahorro es significativo ya que la tarifa para estacionar por día en un parque temático de Disney es de U$S 14 por día lo que totaliza en una semana de estadía en la increíble suma de U$S 98!!!! Transporte dentro de WDW:Nuestro hotel estará conectado con todos los parques temáticos de Disney, los parques de agua y Down Town Disney mediante transporte gratuito de excelente calidad y frecuencia que nos brindará una herramienta fundamental para ahorrar tiempo, dinero y movernos con libertad. Si optamos por hoteles Value, el transporte es de autobuses, en hoteles más costosos podremos utilizar además el monorriel o barcos para movilizarnos. El transporte Disney se torna sumamente importante en familias con hijos adolescentes, permitiéndoles a los hijos libertad para moverse gran parte del día de manera independiente de los padres. Si bien otros hoteles brindan transporte de cortesía a los parques la magnitud del sistema de Disney en cuanto a frecuencia, infraestructura y cercanía lo hace incomparable con cualquier otro servicio que pretenda ser similar. Plan de comidas: Solo aquellos que se hospeden en un hotel de adentro del Resort, podrán acceder al plan de comidas Disney para toda su estadía. En algunos casos, y según nuestros hábitos relacionados a restaurantes y comida en general, este plan puede ser muy beneficioso y ahorrarnos una gran cantidad de dólares. thumb|left|400px Parques cerrados:Unas pocas veces al año (especialmente durante sus últimos diez días) los parques Disney son cerrados al público que no se hospeda en WDW debido a completar su capacidad total. En esas pocas oportunidades, hospedarse en un hotel adentro puede evitarnos un disgusto. Reservas en restaurantes:Las reservas para elegir restaurantes en Disney World se vuelven disponibles para el público en general con 180 días de anticipación. Quienes tengan una reserva vigente para hospedarse en un hotel dentro de Disney tienen el beneficio de acceder a realizar sus Advanced Reservations para Restaurantes con 10 días de ventaja respecto de quienes no van a alojarse en el Resort. Esta ventaja puede ser muy útil especialmente si nuestras vacaciones serán en una fecha de alta concurrencia o con promoción de dining plan free. Archivo:Vin85.jpeg Compras y delivery: Al realizar el Check In, se nos preguntará si queremos asociar una tarjeta de crédito a nuestra tarjeta de hotel "Key to the World". Si así lo hacemos, esa tarjeta servirá para realizar compras en cualquiera de los puntos de venta de los parques temáticos, Downtown Disney o cualquiera de los Hoteles dentro del resort. Realizada la compra (sea con la tarjeta del hotel, tarjeta de crédito o efectivo) con indicar cuál es nuestro hotel y número de habitación, el paquete estará esperándonos en nuestro lobby al final del día o, como máximo, al día siguiente lo que evitará que debamos cargar con el paquete nosotros mismos mientras recorremos el parque o camino al hotel. Archivo:Vin71.jpeg CATEGORÍAS DE HOTELES DISNEY Walt Disney World Resort clasifica sus hoteles en 5 categorías: “Value” o Económicos, “Moderate” o Moderados; “Deluxe Villas” o Villas de Lujo y "Deluxe” o Lujosos. A continuación un sumario de cada categoría. Los Hoteles "Value" (Económicos) Tienen las habitaciones más chicas, piletas más simples, costos ultracompetitivos (desde 84 dólares la noche en temporada baja o menos aún si conseguimos una promoción de descuento), muy tematizados y de gran atractivo para los chicos. Se trata de cuatro hoteles: Pop Century Resort, All Star Movies, All Star Music y All Star Sports. En 2012 se estrenará un quinto hotel: Disney´s Art of Animation. Cada uno de ellos se identifican con enormes íconos de Disney como gigantes estatuas de La Dama y el Vagabundo (Pop) o Buzz Lightyear (Movies). Sus habitaciones standard son del tamaño justo y tienen capacidad para cuatro personas en dos camas dobles a lo que puede agregarse un bebé de menos de 3 años en una cuna adicional, cuentan con una mesa y dos sillas, TV (en algunos casos planos en otros de 29 pulgadas), perchero y placard de guardado. Pueden solicitarse habitaciones con una cama King Size en lugar de dos camas Queen. Las habitaciones preferred son equivalentes a las standard pero más próximas al edificio principal y patio de comidas. A partir del 2012 el Pop Century incorporará como nueva sub-categoría las habitaciones con vista a la pileta principal del hotel con un costo más elevado que las demás y a su vez con una subdivisión de preferred y standard. Los edificios son de diseño tipo motel horizontal, con cuatro o cinco pisos de altura y largas extensiones longitudinales, muy coloridos y con cada habitación dispuesta de tal manera que su puerta y ventana siempre están de cara a un corredor principal, con vista a la pileta o al paisaje y no enfrentadas entre sí. Las habitaciones están equipadas con caja fuerte, plancha, TV tipo LED de 42 pulgadas, acceso a internet con costo adicional y minirefrigerador también con costo adicional. Se espera que durante 2012 los Value incorporen internet gratuito Wi Fi (el Pop ya cuenta con el servicio desde el mes de marzo) y tambíen se equipen con minirefrigeradores sin cargo en todas sus habitaciones (el proceso comenzaría en abril y terminaría a mediados de año). En cuanto a las áreas comunes cuentan con piletas tematizada aunque sin toboganes de agua, patio de comidas, y Gift Shop. El transporte es por bus a todos los parques temáticos, parques de agua y Downtown Disney. Los Hoteles "Moderate" (Moderados). Son intermedios tanto en tamaño, servicio y costo (desde U$S 159 la noche en habitación standard en temporada baja o menos aún si conseguimos una promoción de descuento), su tematización es menos atractiva para los chicos en comparación con los Value aunque de mayor calidad. Se trata de cuatro hoteles: Caribbean Beach, Coronado Springs, Port Orleans Riverside y Port Orleans French Quarter. Cada uno de ellos se identifican con distintos lugares del mundo: el caribe, el México Hispano Colonial, y los estados norteamericanos de Louisiana y Nueva Orleans Las habitaciones Standard de estos hoteles son un 25% más espaciosas que la de los Value (en el caso del Caribbean Beach aún más grandes), tienen dos camas queen, cama King con cargo adicional y hospedan hasta 4 personas con mas un bebé de hasta 3 años en una cuna. El Port Orleans Riverside ofrece una opción –limitada en cuanto a cantidad de habitaciones de este tipo- de hasta 5 personas con una cama adicional para un niño que no mida más que 1,65 mts. Coronado Springs ofrece junior suites, suites y suites ejecutivas a un costo elevado y Caribbean Beach acaba de estrenar habitación con decoración de piratas también a un costo adicional. Además todos los hoteles tienen habitaciones preferentes por su cercanía al lobby y habitaciones con vistas especiales (agua, río) todo a un costo adicional. Las habitaciones están dispuestas de tal manera que su puerta y ventana se dan de cara con espacios abiertos y nunca enfrentadas entres sí, a diferencia de los Value los edificios de los Moderates no remiten a la arquitectura del típico Motel y se encuentran detalladamente acabados y bien integrados. Las comodidades en la habitación no son extremadamente superiores a las de los Value aunque sí más espaciosas y con minirefrigerador incluido y dos lavabos en lugar de uno. Internet está disponible en forma gratuita con sistema Wi Fi desde este año. La calidad de estas habitaciones es comparable con un hotel de la cadena Holliday Inn o Best Western. Donde sí sacan ventajas los Moderate respecto de los Value y respecto de hoteles de similar precio y categoría de habitación fuera de Disney World es en las áreas comunes: la arquitectura general es deliciosa y la zona de pileta está genialmente diseñada con toboganes de agua y barra, cuentan –además de tener patio de comidas- con un decente restaurante a la carta (a excepción de los Port Orleans), completos gift shops, área de juegos y actividades recreativas. En cuanto al transporte, se conectan por bus a todos los parques temáticos y Downtown Disney. Los dos Port Orleans ofrecen transporte en bote a Downtown Disney. Click Aquí para un cuadro de todas las tarifas de hoteles Moderate para 2012 en nuestra sección "Ahorrar, ahorrar, ahorrar". Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_54c7a4ae3664a23127f8d48d723e12c307234c02.jpeg Los hoteles "Deluxe" (Lujosos) Son los más espaciosos, con mayores servicios, con piletas fantásticas, detalles en habitaciones y zonas comunes y suntuosidad. Su diseño y tematización son realmente impactantes. Se trata de ocho hoteles: Animal Kingdom Lodge, Beach Club, Boardwalk Inn, Contemporary, Grand Floridian, Polynesian, Wilderness Lodge and Yacht Club. Sus temas son variados y eclécticos, e incluyen una reserva de animales, referencias a estilos arquitectónicos como los de New England, Atlantic City, Contemporáneo o Victoriano; inspirados en regiones como Polynesia, la isla Martha´s Vineyard o el Lejano Oeste Americano. Las habitaciones standard en los hoteles de lujo varían en su tamaño entre los 30m2 (Animal K. y Fort. W.) a 40 m2 (Grand Floridean). En Animal Kingdom Lodge y Fort Wilderness Lodge duermen hasta cuatro personas por habitación mientras que en el resto pueden acomodar hasta cinco personas. En ambos casos se puede ubicar una cuna adicional para un menor de 3 años. A excepción del Polynesian en todos los hoteles se puede solicitar cama King Size a un costo adicional. Todos los hoteles cuentan con un variado menú de suites especiales a un costo no menor. Los precios tienen un alto rango de variabilidad de hotel a hotel y dentro del mismo resort de acuerdo a las distintas categorías de habitación. Los Deluxe más accesibles son Animal Kingdom Lodge y Fort Wilderness Lodge con precios por noche en habitación standard desde U$S 265. Las habitaciones son espectaculares, brillantemente diseñadas y decoradas a tono con la temática del hotel y con las amenidades propias de cadenas como Hilton o Sheraton (sino mayores). Las zonas públicas son sencillamente espectaculares y no tienen comparación con otras cadenas internacionales. La zona de piletas quita el aliento y en todos los casos ofrecen tubos deslizantes y toboganes de agua. Se realizan actividades recreativas y en Animal Kingdom Lodge educativas vinculadas a la vida animal. Todos los De luxe cuentan con un restaurante de servicio rápido, un restaurante de mesa de costo medio y un restaurante de alta cocina. Además tienen barra en la pileta y un bar lounge. Cuentan con no sólo un gift shop sino verdaderos mini paseos de compras con locales de alto nivel. El acceso a internet es de alta velocidad, Wi Fi e incluido en la tarifa pudiendo ser utilizado tanto en la habitación como en las zonas públicas comunes. El transporte desde los hoteles de lujo varía de resort a resort: Animal Kingdom Lodge usa sólo bus, Wilderness Lodge utiliza bote a Magic Kingdom y bus al resto de los parques. Beach Club, Boardwalk y Yacht Club pueden conectarse a pie con Epcot aunque también cuentan con servicio de bote a ese parque y a Hollywood Studios, al resto de los destinos mediante bus. Contemporary, Grand Floridian y Polynesian se vinculan por monorriel a Magic Kingdom y –con transferencia- a Epcot y al resto de los lugares por bus. Click Aquí para un cuadro de todas las tarifas de hoteles Deluxe para 2012 en nuestra sección "Ahorrar, ahorrar, ahorrar". Los "Deluxe Villas" (Villas de Lujo) También llamados “Disney Vacation Club Resort” son, en realidad, unidades de tiempo compartido aunque pueden rentarse directamente desde el sistema de reservas de Disney como cualquier otra habitación de hotel. De comodidades equiparables a los lujosos, la característica principal de esta categoría es su diseño como apartamentos con zona de cocina, estar y habitación. Son seis en total y en general están vinculados a hoteles Deluxe: Animal Kingdom Villas, Bay Lake Tower, Beach Club Villas, Boardwalk Villas, Old Key West, Saratoga Springs and Villas at Wilderness Lodge. Las villas cuentan con unidades estudio, similares a las habitaciones de los hoteles Deluxe que incluyen microondas, mirefrigerador y barra. Duermen cuatro en dos camas queen y un bebé en cuna. Las villas de una y dos habitaciones incluyen cocina completa con utensilios, platos y cubiertos, un living, baño con bañera con hidromasaje, y lavadora/secadora en el armario. Duermen cuatro u ocho según la cantidad de habitaciones. En la villa de Animal Kingdom Villas duermen 5 o 9 personas según sea una o dos habitaciones. En The Treehouses at Saratoga Springs Resort (que tiene tres habitaciones pero cuesta lo mismo que una villa de 2 en otros hoteles) también duermen 9. Animal Kingdom Villas, Bay Lake Tower, Boardwalk Villas, Old Key West y Saratoga Springs también tienen Grand Villas de tres habitaciones en las que duermen hasta 12 personas mas un bebe menor de 3 en cuna. Las villas están a la altura de los condominios lujosos de cadenas como Hilton Animal Kingdom Villas (Jambo House), Bay Lake Tower en Contemporary Resort, Beach Club Villas, Boardwalk Villas y Villas en Wilderness Lodge, comparten sus instalaciones con los hoteles Deluxe adyacentes. El resto de las Villas tienen sus instalaciones propias de nivel similar. El transporte desde los las villas de lujo varía de resort a resort: Animal Kingdom Villas, Old Key West y Saratoga Springs usan sólo bus, Villas at Wilderness Lodge utiliza bote a Magic Kingdom y bus al resto de los parques. Beach Club Villas y Boardwalk Villas pueden conectarse a pie con Epcot aunque también cuentan con servicio de bote a ese parque y a Hollywood Studios, al resto de los destinos mediante bus. Bay Lake Tower se vincula por monorriel a Magic Kingdom y –con transferencia- a Epcot y al resto de los lugares por bus. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_4c359e4f0327152987f277467e90ab3c54af023b.jpeg TIPS Y DATOS TRANSPORTE. En determinadas circunstancias, tener disponible todo el sistema de transporte de Disney puede directamente evitar la necesidad de contratar un auto de alquiler. Si sólo iremos una o dos veces de compras y no visitaremos asiduamente parques No-Disney, con los Buses, Barcos y Monorriel mas uno o dos taxis durante toda la estadía será suficiente. VENTAJAS MÁGICAS. Sea cual fuere la categoría de hotel elegida, las “ventajas” de alojarnos en Disney World Resort son equivalentes para todos sus huéspedes: Extra Magic Hours, estacionamiento gratuito en los parques, traslados desde el aeropuerto y acceso al plan de comidas. Una tarjeta plástica nos servirá para abrir la habitación, ingresar a los parques y quedarnos en ellos para disfrutar de las horas extras de magia. ONLINE CHECK IN. Desde 10 días antes de viajar, si nos hospedaremos en un hotel de Disney World, podremos realizar nuestro Check In desde nuestra laptop en casa. Se trata del servicio “on line check in” que ofrece Disney. Se realiza desde la página oficial de Disney World (http://disneyworld.disney.go.com/) ingresando a la opción “My Disney Vacation”, allí, luego de ingresar nuestro mail de registración y contraseña, insertaremos los datos de nuestra reserva y podremos completar fácilmente el trámite. Esto nos permitirá evitar colas al llegar al hotel. El Viajero Mágico recomienda especialmente esta opción si viajamos en temporada alta. GRUPOS NUMEROSOS. Los hospedajes numerosos de Disney son extremadamente costosos y es el sector de alojamiento que más diferencia económica presenta con opciones fuera de Disney. Si nuestro grupo es numeroso, quizá sea el escenario donde la opción de alojarnos afuera sea la más tentadora. CHECK IN. Todos los hoteles tienen el mismo horario de check in: 3 PM y de Check Out: 11 AM. Si llegamos antes del horario de ingreso podemos preguntar si nuestra habitación está disponible y con algo de suerte podremos “ganarnos” algunas horas. Sino, los hoteles tienen un servicio de cuidado de equipaje para que podamos disfrutar los parques sin nuestras valijas. Al volver al hotel a la hora señalada, las maletas estarán ya esperándonos en la habitación.Archivo:444444444444444444444444vin.jpeg INTERNET WI FI: Hasta fines de 2011 los hoteles Disney inexplicablemente no tenían internet incluido en su tarifa. A partir de octubre de ese año el tema se fue modificando paulatinamente. En este momento los hoteles Moderados y De Lujo tienen Wi Fi de alta velocidad en todo el hotel y los Value están en proceso de también incorporar acceso wireless en sus habitaciones. El Pop Century ya cuenta con el servicio, seguramente el Art of Animation estrenará también con internet y los All Star lo incorporarán antes de mediados de año. PRIMERA OPCIÓN. Al contrario de los visitantes americanos, el Viajero Mágico no residente en USA suele hacer un gran esfuerzo económico en pasajes aéreos para llegar a Orlando. A su vez le interesa mucho más pasar la mayor cantidad de horas en los parques y piensa en el hotel como un lugar para pasar la noche y poco más. No considera tan relevante pasar días en la pileta o tener una habitación más equipada que usará poco. La conclusión es inmediata: Los hoteles Value son la primera opción y si sobra algún dinerillo lo gastaremos en recuerdos o regalos para llevarnos a casa. CATEGORÍAS DE HABITACIÓN. Disney clasifica en cada hotel sus habitaciones en algunos casos por la proximidad al Lobby principal y en otros por la vista. Reservado un tipo de habitación, la misma se asigna al momento del check in, no garantizándose asignación de un cuarto ubicado en un lugar específico dentro de esa categoría o una habitación puntual. No obstante no estar garantizadas, podemos hacer nuestro pedido (habitación en planta baja, habitación con vista a la pileta, habitación cercana al estacionamiento, etc.) en épocas de ocupación baja y media hay buenas chances de que el Hada Madrina de Cenicienta nos conceda el deseo. thumb|400px Categoría:HOTELES Categoría:DISNEY Categoría:PARQUE Categoría:BARATO Categoría:caro Categoría:lujoso Categoría:princesas Categoría:viaje Categoría:avion Categoría:comida